How we met
by NightOfAssassins
Summary: Can two teams work together to save the world before Mephiles takes it over and turns it to a world of darkness? we may never know. *this story has been plaguing me since middle school. I'm not finishing it due to the pain and anxiety it caused me from story issues to computer problems that wiped everything away and leaving nothing but to start from scratch* So there.
1. Venom

In the darkest of times no matter the size, a light always shines bright.

It was late October when Venom got a letter stating a member of his clan was in dire need of his assistance. A battle between two powerful societies was about to begin. As Venom continued to read the letter he came across a name he never heard of in a very long time. Night Fear. For he knew of the secret team that fought against the Metrex but he did not know Night lead that team. His curiosity got the better of him.

Soon he was running through the woods where the messenger gave him the letter. As he climbed the trees to get across land faster he wondered if it was the same Night who was apart of the Freedom Fighters at some point. As he leapt from branch to branch he came across a child tied to a large tree surrounded by dark clones. The young mobian was whimpering in fear. Venom's quills rose in anger. Without a second thought he got his hidden weapons ready. One of the dark clones walked up to the child.

Kicking it hard in the stomach. Venom softly growled at this. For he rarely spoke. All that came out of his mouth was growls and when enraged,roars. Speaking seemed too much close contact for him. Unnecessary contact made it hard to survive especially when that person dies. He swiftly pulled an arrow from his quiver and ran to a part of the camp that was high up. A hill almost. He pulled the arrow onto the bow string and released it, sending it right into a dark clones neck. The arrow sliced through the flesh and bone sending blood splatter through the camp ground. The dark clones were now fully aware they were not alone.

As quickly as the arrow's release Venom tore across the ground. A tomahawk materialized into his right hand and his favored weapon in the other. He spun in a 360, slicing a dark clone's throat and kicking one in the gut, bringing the tomahawk down on its head. A dark clone quickly snapped back into reality, grabbing guns and giving them to his comrades. The leader quickly fired at Venom hitting a tree instead, Venom ran to the child, breaking the chains before running back to finish off the clones. Venom jumped and kicked off a tree, stabbing a clone in the shoulder and rolling over his back to meet another clone. The injured clone brought his baset, impaling his fellow clone, only to be impaled by the same gun.

Venom pulled the gun out after the trigger was pulled. The child stood there in awe and fear, watching his savior kill with ease only to catch the leading clone's attention. The child tore into the woods, the leader at his heels. Venom impaled another clone making a dark pool of black blood grow around the corpse, for it like the others will turn back into the black sand of its owner. Venom saw the child run with the leader chasing him with only a few more clones left, he'll kill the leader and raid the camp. As running towards two clones basets prepared to stab, he leaped over them spinning, landing gracefully on the ground behind them.

He quickly rolled forward grabbing the knife part of each baset, ripping them off the guns, sending them deep within the two clone's torsos. He then pulled forward, lifting their feet off the ground. Organ flew out of their owner's torsos splattering across the trees, blood dripping from the leaves who sucked it in as if it were water. The two clones fell to the ground without a sound.

Venom turned and ran to help the child. Fog was all over the forest from the cool October air. Venom hid behind a tree watching the leader chase the child. As he studied his prey he thought of something. This was the big final kill, why not get fancy with it? He ran to the tree next to him swinging on the branch just like a child would do to get atop the monkey bars of a playground. He jumped from branch to branch getting higher and higher until he was above his target. The leader of the once battalion of clones had the child cornered against a thick tree.

Venom pulled out a strong rope with a rope at the end and threw it at his prey, the leader grunted from the sudden pain in his neck. Venom backflipped off the branch pulling down on the rope sending the mangled clone into the air. Its neck snapped and limply hung there swinging from left to right. Like a ragdoll. The child was shivering in fear as Venom approached. He gently wrapped the child in a blanket he took from the camp and carried him back to the camp to eat and sleep. As the fed child slept Venom looked through the files the original owners of the camp had and found the address of the child's home. He memorized the address and carried the child to the home.

When he stopped at the door he gently knock hoping not to wake the child. It opened to a tear stained face of a worried mother. Venom knew he was covered in blood but he didn't care. He just wanted to give back the child and continue his journey. The mother took her child and pulled Venom inside insisting he stay the night due to it beginning to rain. As Reluctant as he was to the idea he walked to the guest bedroom, closed the door, and fell onto the bed without another sound, asleep.

12:30 pm

When Venom finally began to stir he clumsily fell off the bed being his upper body was already hanging off it. Beneath his scarf his jaws stretched open wide releasing a yawn. Still half asleep he stood up scratching the back of his neck. When he absent-mindedly looked at the bed he was shocked. Blood was all over the sheets. The previous night's events played over in his head, coming to the realization that the owner of the house would be very disgusted. The door slowly opened, making the now fully alert mobian spin with his claws at the ready. The child who he saved last night froze in place, then gave the loudest giggle Venom has ever heard. With his ears pinned to his skull, he put away his weapons.

"He's up Mama!," the small child yelled from the door. He then ran up and took Venom's hand," You must be very hungry mister!," he said with a grin. With that he pulled Venom into the kitchen for food. "Now son that was rude to do," his mother said. "If you want you can use the shower before breakfast," she said without turning away from the stove. Still shaken, Venom gently pulled his hand out of the child's grasp and walked into the bathroom to shower. He gently placed his clothes by the sink and stepped into the shower, his skin meeting the warm water. It was unusual for him to use a shower, for he lived off the land. As the water soaked his fur and quills, small and large scars became rather noticeable.

He poured some shampoo into his hand and began to gently rub it into his quills and spines, giving them the scent of freshly picked berries. He then began to wash his muzzle, his fingers tracing the grooves that claimed it. He didn't like to show his muzzle, he didn't like to be stared at because of it. Soap dripped into his eye, hissing much like a snake he wiped away the soap as he gritted his teeth. Touching them, feeling the deadly points. His fangs were elongated...just like a snake. Venom sighed sadly. If he ever wanted to settle down with someone he couldn't think of the ridicule his wife and children would face. Not like he wanted to anyway. Who would ever love someone like him? He stood under the nozzle of the shower, shaking his head to remove the thoughts from his mind.

Turning off the water, he silently opened the curtain of the shower, only to find the mother of the child placing his now blood-stain free clothes and boots to their original place. Venom made eye contact with the woman. She glanced down briefly before looking away quickly, with a light blush across her muzzle. Venom self consciously looked down only to see his manhood out. The darkest shade of red swept over his muzzle. How could he forget to put it away after he cleaned it? Quickly he grabbed the curtain of the shower to hide his exposed manhood. "I'm terribly sorry sir! I was just placing your clothes down. Can't walk around with blood on them can you?,"she said quickly,averting her eyes from him.

She grabbed the towel he'd laid out earlier and handed it to Venom. With the dark blush still on his muzzle he took the towel gratefully, and tied it to his waist. He then stepped out of the shower only to slip on the wet floor. It happened fast, he didn't know how, but the woman tried to catch him, only to fall under the superior weight. There on the bathroom floor Venom was on top the young woman with only a towel on. If it was possible his blush darkened as did the woman's. Rather quickly he stood up, pulling the blushing woman to her feet as well. "I...I better go check on the breakfast,"she said quickly leaving the room. Venom stared out the door looking both ways before closing the door.

After drying himself off he began to put his clothes back on. After he put everything else on he picked up his scarf, gently pulling it onto his face and then tying it carefully. It still smelled like jasmine but now it had a light scent of berries with it. The mother must have a thing for berries. The now clean mobian walked out the door to the bathroom into the kitchen. When he entered, pancakes stacked very high were sitting on the table with different types of syrup.

At the sight of the pancakes his eyes drifted to the rest of the table which had bacon,eggs,toast,and different types of jam. From the sight of the delicious looking food Venom's stomach growled in hunger, begging to be fed. "You look hungry mister,"a small voice said. Startled, Venom looked for the source of the sound only to find the child looking at him with wide eyes. Venom nodded in response. "Take a seat dear, eat as much as you like," the mother said while placing the finished plate of her child in the sink.

"Let me know if there's anything else you would like," she said as she placed pitchers of milk and orange juice on the table. Venom watched her leave with her child to be outside. Venom then sat down at the table and began to eat. Less than a hour later all the food and beverages on the table were gone. Venom placed his head on the table, groaning at his over-stuffed stomach. He should've stopped but it was all so good. Placing the dishes in the sink, he hugged his swollen gut and slowly made his way to the guest bedroom. When he entered the room the sheets were clean. He fell onto the bed, trying to make his stomache ache go away. From the rubbing his belly was getting he soon found himself asleep.

When Venom awoke he had a feeling in his cheek. His eyes opened quickly which in turn startled the child who was poking his cheek. Quickly the child laughed and smiled playfully before running out of the door, slowly poking his head in the opening, giggling, and then disappearing. Venom stared at the door expecting the poke happy child to come back, but he didn't. Finally, Venom fixed himself under the covers of the bed, letting sleep claim him once more. But before he drifted into rest he found himself smiling, smiling at the child-like innocence he forgot ever existed.

When he awoke the third time it was near 5pm. Shaking sleep off his person, he moved himself silently to the kitchen. It was empty. Rather quickly, he found a pen and paper, writing,"Thank you for letting me stay, thanks for the food, etc.,".Taking a deep breath he left the house to continue his quest.

Swinging from branch to branch he gained height quickly, jumping and running along the tree tops. He stopped on a thick branch gazing out at the scene. The forest had began to thin out. It was a park. He found a park. Where there's a park there's a city and where there's billions of people. Venom liked the wilderness far away from modern times, to bring out true instinct. But in order to get to the struggling team he must go into the city and come out on the other side.

To scale buildings and not be seen is ridiculously hard. He'd have to make a plan. Landing silently on the ground, he moved forward. The lush, thick bushes and shadows cloaked him. Looking out he saw four mobians, 2 hedgehogs, a hedgefox, and a echidna. They were trying to get to the team too! Venom listened in on the conversation. All he could get was,"Try to get a car or something." SNAP! He stepped on a twig. "What was that?," the light and dark blue hedgehog said. The blue hedgehog's hand moved to the right and the bushes began to part.

Venom quickly moved to the right. The white and gray hedgehog stopped him saying,"If anyone sees that we're done for!,". As the walked away, Venom silently tailed them. He watched as they got a car. Well more like took it. Venom climbed into the trunk while the hedgefox and echidna argued. Making holes in the frail metal, Venom had all the air he needed. He took a final look at the woods and closed the trunk door. He shivered as it began to move. He and the other four mobians were on the move.

Soon, he felt the car come to a stop. Why was that? He heard muffled yelling on the outside.

He made his move. Popping open the trunk, Venom sprang forward. His tomahawk connecting with the back of a skull and a fragile neck.

He stood, slightly bloodied, in front of the four. "Ummm.," the blue one seemed frightened. Without a word, he went to the back of the car and slid in. Waiting patiently in the back to go. "I...guess he's coming with..." The red one said.

The car ride was silent and awkward.

Climbing up the side of a building, the five paused on the roof. Venom going over to a window and prying open the heavy glass. "Careful guys," the brown hedgefox said. Throwing down a rope, they slid down.

"Over there!," the red one whispered, seeing the tied up group."Don't it's a trap!," Night said from the pile.

"Well...well...well, look what we have here," a voice said from the dark, the lights coming on. In the vast amount of clones, Mephiles the Dark stood proud. Seemingly smirking on his mouthless muzzle.

"Shit..." the brown hedgefox said, the group agreeing.


	2. Part 1

In the darkest of times no matter the size, a light always shines bright.

For the fourth time this morning Icezer yawned. He wasn't really a morning person, yet then again neither were his friends. Icezer stared across the grass to see his other three comrades asleep. Breezen crawled over sometime last night to be close to Quake. He knew they liked each other but they both didn't know if the other will like them back. Icezer sighed. Everyone had grown close. Icezer then glanced at Flare sadly. He wished he never had emotions, they can hurt. He shouldn't feel this way. Icezer's right ear twitched trying to catch a sound. He turned his head to see Quake beginning to wake up.

Quake awoke to something warm on his chest. As he looked down he felt a blush fill his muzzle. Breezen was snuggling into his fur. Quake slightly smiled and looked around to see who else was up. He made eye contact with Icezer seeing the sadness in his eyes. Quake sympathetically smiled. He gently scooted towards Icezer.

Breezen began to stir. With a wide yawn he sat up looking around in his surroundings, seeing Quake comfort Icezer. Breezen smiled. They all been together since they were kids and grown close. Breezen looked over to Flare who was still asleep. Shakily he got up and stretched, with Icezer and Quake doing the same.

Flare mentally woke up to find the others up and moving. Awaking fully he stood and yawned. It took him a whileto remember why they were sleeping in a field. Oh yeah, going to find the team of secret freedom fighters. Flare glanced at the others. They were already a team but they wanted to help people. They got a letter stating that very team needed help. Flare frowned as he remembered the carrier they intercepted. It bothered him that they read someone else's mail. Quake said it was fine but...it just didn't seem right. "Ok guys let's continue west," he said with newfound energy. They were gonna make it to the team no matter what.

Icezer followed tiredly after Flare. He regretted staying awake most of the night. But he wanted to prove he wasn't tired. A small rain cloud appeared above his head and gave a cold shower. Fully alert, Icezer made the cloud diprose with a wave of his hand, earning a snicker from Quake, noting he must look completely drenched. Icezer fell into rhythm to Flare's steps. 'I'll make you proud',he thought to himself as he walked in sync with Flare.

Quake followed Flare and smiled as Icezer tried to keep in pace with his long strides. Breezen silently inched closer to him. Silently he smiled, he knew Breezen too well. Casually he grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Breezen, whose muzzle was a light shade of pink, returned it.

At the edge of the field...

All Breezen had known was they gotta help a team. They were so close to the outside of the field, he could begin to make out the outlines of a far away city. Nearly 30 miles, could be a decent weeks on but there wasn't enough time for that. So as silly as it sounded they started hitchhiking. A hour of that and it didn't work. Breezen sighed tiredly. He really hoped a car would pick them up soon. Then as it were a gift of some higher force they came across a bus stop. Breezen never had been so happy to see one in his whole life. Sitting on the bench, he and his friends waited for the approaching bus.

Finally, one showed up. With his friends whooping in celebration, they hopped on.

With the few people on the bus, it seemed only a bit uneasy.

In the back there were two men, darkly dressed. The feeling of uneasiness grew. Glancing back, Breezen froze. It was dark clones. "Sh*t! Get down!," he said, the clones firing out crystalized smoke.

Flare shot up and summoned a ball of fire, tossing it hard at one and causing it to explode. The back windows becoming black and gooey.

"Off the bus!," he yelled.

The small group tore out the bus, the four rushing to the edge of the city. "In the park!," Quake yelled. The four dashed into the park that expanded from the edge to the center.

Soon, they lost the clones in the park. The four panted softly, relieved that it seemed safe for now.

"We...we need to continue on to the other side.," Flare said," They need our help!" Breezen nodded," Yeah, we can't waste any time." "We need a way to get there.," Icezer said," A car maybe." "I can try and locate one, shouldn't be too hard with the mineral composition in a functioning one.," Quake said.

"Ok, try to get a car or something."

There was a snap of a twig, causing Icezer to spin around quickly. There was nothing. Seeing a bush shake softly, Icezer flicked his hand to the right, the bush gently parting. Breezen caught his hand," If anyone sees that we're done for!" "Guys over here!" Quake called over.

Quietly, the three walked over, Breezen feeling uneasy as he walked. He couldn't help but glance back. Nothing. Quake slammed his fist to the door, the lock mechanism turning to sand. "Quake!," Flare said rather exasperated. "What? We need one!" "We're not thieves!" "We can't do this the nice way, we need to go! NOW!" The two argued.

Breezen's attention snapped when he heard the trunk click shut. "Uh...guys?"

"Fine! Just get in the damn car then!," Quake said, throwing his arms in the air. Flare growled softly as he grudgingly got in. Icezer sliding in the back with a huff. "Breeze, come on," Quake said, his pet name having a small purr to it. Breezen got in with a bad feeling.

Soon the four were on the move.

Nearing the edge of the city again, they were close. That is, until bright lights flooded the inside. "Pull over!" Red and blue lights flashed. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Flare said. "Hush!" Quake said. They pulled over. As soon as they did, a arm snapped through the window and pulled him out the window. "Quake!," Breezen tore out to him. The four were soon engaged into a fire with more dark clones. "Oh god, the city's overwhelmed with them!," Icezer said.

Breezen barely rose his hand when he heard the trunk click open.

A blur of movement shot past him, the sound of blades hitting flesh filling the air. Soon, the clones were on the ground in a bleeding mess. A brown hedgehog stood there, his white scarf spotless as his tomahawk dripped in blood. "Ummm.," Icezer gaped. Without words, the hedgehog crawled into the back and sat, seemingly waiting to go. "I... guess he's comin with...," Flare said.

The car ride was silent and awkward.

Climbing up the side of a building, the five paused on the roof. The brown hedgehog going over to a window and prying open the heavy glass. "Careful guys," Quake said. Throwing down a rope, they slid down.

"Over there!," Flare whispered, seeing the tied up group.

"Don't it's a trap!," a black hedgehog said from the pile.

"Well...well...well, look what we have here," a voice said from the dark, the lights coming on. In the vast amount of clones, Mephiles the Dark stood proud. Seemingly smirking on his mouthless muzzle.  
"Shit..." Quake said, the group agreeing.


	3. part 2-4 outline NEVER FINSIHING IT

Outline for Parts 2-4

*include line "In the darkest of times no matter the size, a light always shines bright." in the beginning of each*

Part 2:

How Team Lethal heard about Mephiles' plan and how they got caught in the end when they attempted to stop it. Include scene from when they all got to the same point.

Part 3:

Epic Conclusion. Mephiles brags about his plan. A huge fight ensues from different character's point of veiws.

Part 4:

Aftermath. Everyone's a huge team. Mephiles is done. Eveyone's point of veiw on being a team and what their going to do. Damien having some flash backs to the Metarex war of At a Time of War. Maybe also from other members of Team Lethal. Then going off for a new mission together. As Team Endevour.

Characters in Saga:

Though as one big team, they do split off into two.

Night (leader of Team Lethal), apart of that team is Matt, Alex, Damien, and Syther.  
Venom (newly appointed leader of Team Elemental), apart of that team is Flare, Icezer, Quake, and Breezen.

Together they are Team Endevour. Night and Venom are in charge, with everyone actign different parts.

Mephiles is the leader of Darkness. His minions, Dark Clones/Spawns are copies, thought weak, are of him. They gooey as f*uck when they explode.

Line for the defeat of Mephiles "Sealed in the seceptor of darkness, he's gone for now"


End file.
